


Something Different

by McKayRulez



Series: No Ship is Impossible [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Genii, Leadership, No Plot/Plotless, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Relationship, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kolya takes notice of Atlantis's new leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Different

He should have anticipated a trap when the Atlantian's asked the Genii to a treaty, and he did.. But his men where taken out swiftly where they hid. Regardless of being right in his pre-planning it still secretly surprised him that the double cross happened at all. The Atlantian's always seemed to be to noble to go to such lows. 

He also should have figured the Atlantian's where acting to kindly to wanting a treaty after everything that had transpired between the two peoples, but Kolya assumed they had finally realized the benefit it would have if both sides teamed against the wraith. 

But he was wrong.. And Kolya was rarely wrong. 

As the Atlantian's military swarmed into the meeting room, taking him and Cowen prisoner, he kept his eyes on her. The woman who minutes earlier sat across from him and looked him right in the eyes. Displaying no nervousness, no fear like many people in his vicinity. She was bold and firm. Giving no hints of betrayal until it had already come to pass. 

Kolya wrists where cuffed as he was forced up from his chair by Sheppard. He ignored the sounds of Cowens complaints, and kept his stare on the woman's blue eyes. 

He was intrigued by the woman. She wasn't like leaders of Atlantis past. She was no Dr. Weir. No peace negotiator. She was no Woolsey. No governments fool who could be bullied into submission. She was something else entirely. 

She was smart, cunning, brave and a fighter as well. A combination of elements every leader should have. 

As he was forced out of the room by Sheppard pushing him forward to the door, Kolya caught sight of her small determined smile, and the steel in her eyes. 

Oh yes.. She is quite unique. Kolya thought to himself. 

He wouldn't mind being her prisoner for now. To study her more before his inevitable escape. To find out what makes Colonel Carter so special. Learn her mannerisms and their hidden meanings before he becomes her adversary. 

Or who knows.. Maybe something more..

**Author's Note:**

> Just a vague thought I had after noticing some people ship Kolya and Weir. That got me thinking if he was around when Sam took over if she would have taken care of him differently, or maybe an AU evil Sam. So I took a one shot at it. Anyway sorry it doesn't go anywhere. Hope it's an okay pre-ship scene.


End file.
